musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Suicide Estate
|February 20, 2017 |October 20, 2017 }} | Recorded = | Studio = Avalanche Studios | Genre = Techno, industrial | Length = | | }} | Label = | Producer = Justin Broadrick | Chronology = JK Flesh | Last album = Nothing Is Free (2015) | This album = Suicide Estate (2016) | Next album = Rise Above (2016) | Misc = }} Suicide Estate or Suicide Estate Antibiotic Armageddon is an EP by JK Flesh, a moniker of English musician Justin Broadrick, and was originally released on February 27, 2016 through Hospital Productions as a cassette. Since then, the EP has been rereleased numerous times in different formats, ultimately culminating in a widespread digital release in February 2017, and a double LP in November 2017. Each edition features a different tracklist. Release history Originally, Suicide Estate was released on February 27, 2016 as a single 4-track cassette on Dominick Fernow's record label, Hospital Productions. This version was limited to just 44 copies. Shortly afterwards, a double cassette version with new artwork was released on the same record label in April 2016. This version was limited to 66 copies. On February 20, 2017, nearly a year after the EP's original release, a revised version of the EP known as Suicide Estate Antibiotic Armaggeddon was released digitally through Justin Broadrick's own record label, Avalanche Recordings. This edition was remastered and includes three new or remixed tracks. On November 1, 2017, yet another version of the EP was released again under the title Suicide Estate and again through Hospital Productions. This version came as a double LP, a blue double LP limited to 250 copies, and a CD. This version also features different artwork than the other releases. Track listing | extra_column = | title1 = Bayley Tower | note1 = Remix | length1 = 5:53 | title2 = Bayley Tower | note2 = New Mix | length2 = 6:16 | title3 = Tamiflu | length3 = 6:41 | title4 = Stoneycroft Tower | length4 = 6:56 | title5 = Holbrook Tower | length5 = 6:10 | title6 = Squalene | note6 = New Mix | length6 = 6:15 | title7 = Ethylene Clycol | length7 = 6:02 | title8 = Bromford Bridge Estate | length8 = 6:06 | title9 = Thimerosal | length9 = 7:03 | total_length = 57:22 }} | extra_column = | title1 = Bayley Tower | note1 = New Mix | length1 = 6:16 | title2 = Tamiflu | length2 = 6:41 | title3 = Stoneycroft Tower | length3 = 6:56 | title4 = Holbrook Tower | length4 = 6:10 | title5 = Squalene | note5 = New Mix | length5 = 6:15 | title6 = Ethylene Glycol | length6 = 6:02 | title7 = Bromford Bridge Estate | length7 = 6:06 | title8 = Thimerosal | length8 = 7:03 | total_length = 51:29 }} | extra_column = | title1 = Bayley Tower | length1 = 6:20 | title2 = Stoneycroft Tower | length2 = 6:52 | title3 = Bromford Bridge Estate | length3 = 6:08 | title4 = Holbrook Tower | length4 = 6:06 | total_length = 25:26 }} Personnel * Justin Broadrick – instruments, production References de:Suicide Estate Category:Justin Broadrick albums Category:Albums produced by Justin Broadrick Category:2016 EPs Category:2017 albums